Splash saves Rock! Robots in Love?
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: After a little incident, Mega Man is about to short circuit in the middle of the ocean. Will someone save him? How is a robot experience feelings? One Shot. MegaManxSplashWoman. Pre-Mega Man 9
**Disclaimer: The Mega Man series and its characters belong to Capcom**.

After working hard with Dr. Wily's latest scheme, Dr. Light, Rock, and Roll decided to hang out at the beach. He had programmed his Robot Masters with a very advanced AI that almost made them seem human. Rock and Roll were in their swimsuits playing volleyball. Roll got the final point. "Yeah! Hey Rock, want to make it 2 out of 3?" "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll go out for a swim." "Okay, but don't go too far out. Hey Dr. Light, want to build a sand castle with me?"

Rock jumped into the water. Usually when he wore his armor, it would cause him to sink. It was light, but not by water standards. He was designed by Dr. Light to be waterproof, just so long as the water doesn't touch the wires INSIDE of him. It was relaxing. Just being alone, floating on the water. Out of nowhere, a big wave came by. It pushed him underneath towards a spiky rock. Mega Man hated spikes. The spike pierced his metal skin. Water started flowing in. "Oh no. Bzzt. I gotta activate my armor." He pressed a button on his arm, but the water was messing with his communicator. His circuits were frying. " The water was messing with him. He spoke his last words: "01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01101101 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01010010 01101111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000100 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110"

He then woke up on top of a little rock in the middle of the ocean. The first thing he saw was a girl taking care of him. "Are you...an angel?" "Nope, Mermaid." He started gaining focus. What he saw WAS a mermaid. "I thought your species was a myth!" "No, I'm not a REAL mermaid. I'm a robot designed by Dr. Light." He was surprised. "Dr. Light created you?" "Yep. He designed me to help humans from sinking ships. Didn't think I'd be rescuing robot masters, too. You got a name?" He replied, "Yes. I'm Rock, but most people know me as Mega Man." She gasped. "Mega Man! As in THE Mega Man?" "Yep." "I didn't recognize you with your armor off. I rescued THE Mega Man! I've heard all about you. You've defeated evil robot masters and saved the ones created by Dr. Light! It's an honor to meet you, Mega Man." He would've blushed if he was capable of it. "Please, call me Rock. So what happened?" "You got a crack in your skin and water was flowing in. It nearly fried your circuits. When I found you bursting electricity everywhere, I pulled you up to above the shore. Drained all the water out of you and used my Laser Trident to fix the crack." "Thank you...what was your name again?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Splash Woman." Then Rock started up his communicator. It was working now. "Hello, Dr. Light. It's Rock!" "Ah, Rock. Thank Goodness. We were worried about you. You've been gone all day. What happened?" "A crack somehow got formed into me and nearly fried my circuits. Fortunately, Splash Woman saved me." Dr. Light saw Splash. "Thank you, Splash. Mega Man would've been a goner if you hadn't saved him." "No problem, Doc." Rock then noticed something. His batteries were getting low. "Oh no, my batteries. I better teleport back. Thank you for everything, Splash." He then activated his teleporter...or at least tried to. "Rats, my teleporter is jammed. I'll never make it back to the lab in time." Splash winked, "Don't worry. I have a charger at my place. But it's underwater." He tried to activate his armor. It worked. "I'm ready. I'll be back at the lab tomorrow, Dr. Light." "I'll tell Roll you're safe. See you tomorrow."

The two sunk down. It was a short ways there, and they found a sunken ship. Splash spoke, "This was the first ship I saved people from. It was a private cruise ship and the gap was to large to mend with my welding skills, so I made it my home after rescuing the couple that lived there. I installed a bunch of water proof equipment." The two walked in. It was filled with a bunch of human objects. She had an interest in human culture. "I happen to have a second charger in case I get a robot visitor." A robot fish with a servant tray attached came with two E-Tanks. The two opened them up and some Energy flowed out. Mega Man stated, "A toast to our new friendship." The two then started sucking the drink out of what felt like air to them, like little ants sucking water droplets.

Mega Man plugged himself into her extra charger. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, Splash." "Think nothing of it." She was so kind. Mega Man always wondered how he had something akin to emotions. The one he was currently feeling felt like...he was having a crush. _Can Robots Love?_ he thought.

 _The Next Day_

Mega Man woke up recharged and refreshed. He looked around for Splash and heard something distorted from above. He turned off his armor mode and swam up. When his head came above the water, his processors no longer heard distortion. They heard singing. It was Splash. He listened to her. It was beautiful. When it was over, he clapped. She was shocked he was listening. "Oh my creator! Did you just hear that? I'm so embarrassed." "Why? It sounds beautiful." "Oh...thank you. I guess you're about to leave." He nodded. "Thank you. For everything." She jumped off the rock and swam over. "No. Thank you. It's usually lonely here except my fish bots." He asked, "Can I come over tomorrow and hear you sing again?" She was happy. "Yes. I'd love that." She then gave him a little peck on the lips and swam below.

Mega Man had a query come to his database: What was THAT? It was settled. He was somehow in love. He then swam back over to the Lab. After a few hours, he made it. He walked into the lab to see his sister and creator hug him. "Rock! I thought you would be gone forever!" "You can thank Splash Woman for my return." "Who's that?" "I'll tell you about her later. For now...it's good to be back."


End file.
